


The boy saw a comet

by Shanny



Series: Que sont ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçu ? [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is a bit obssessed, Calum has like a group of boys, Calum is very kind, I don't know how to tag this ., I'm Sorry, Like they hang out and he's the leader i guess, M/M, You should just read it and see xD, badboy!Michael, badboy!calum, badboy!luke, student!ashton
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton était décidé : il ne s'attirerait plus de problèmes en traînant avec des bad boys. Il allait étudier à la Fac, et avoir son diplôme. </p><p>Ou: Ashton veut une vie rangée, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Calum. Bad Boy par excellence. </p><p>Ou: Ashton voit Calum une fois. Il cherche à le revoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy saw a comet

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouur ! Wow ça doit faire mille ans que j'ai rien posté ... Désolée xD   
> Mais ça prend trop de temps de recopier à l'ordi, temps que je n'ai pas forcément . 
> 
> Enfin bref, comme d'habitude mon résumé est nul à mourir. 
> 
> Aussi cet Os EST SUPER LONG ... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé xD En fait au début c'est lui que j'avais écrit en premier, puis j'ai écrit tous les autres et voila. Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que je l'aime beaucoup !

Ashton avait toujours eu un faible pour les bad boys. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices qui pouvaient le prouver. Quand il était au lycée, il n'avait pas eu les meilleures fréquentations possibles, il le reconnaissait. Il s'était attiré pas mal d'ennuis. 

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Il avait changé. Il avait finalement décidé qu'il ne voulait plus traîner dans la rue jusqu'à pas d'heure, il ne voulait pas ne pas savoir s'il irait bien le lendemain, et il ne voulait surtout plus jamais voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère.

Alors il avait reprit les cours, il avait travaillé de toutes ses forces, et maintenant il était à l'université, grâce à une bourse qu'il avait obtenue par ses propres moyens. Ca avait été difficile, encore plus quand il avait quitté ses anciennes relations, mais il y était parvenu. 

Il assistait à tous ses cours, étudiait jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et faisait son maximum pour éviter les problèmes. Il évitait même de se faire des amis, au cas où ces derniers se révéleraient n'être que des ennuis potentiels. Et de toutes façons il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à qui que ce soit. 

Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'enticher d'un mauvais garçon, du genre qui traînait dans la rue et qui se battait. Il en avait fini avec toutes ces histoires. 

 

Ce jour là, il était à bout de nerfs. Il avait eu une tonne de devoirs à rendre, l'argent de sa bourse tardait à arriver et son frère était malade. De là où il était, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et même si sa mère ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était rien de grave, il se faisait du soucis. 

Et même si c'était le week end, il ne pensait pas à se reposer. Son prof de littérature leur avait donné un livre à lire pour le lundi et il n'aurait jamais le temps de le terminer. Il n'aimait même pas la littérature … 

Ashton sortit du bâtiment en prenant le livre en question dans son sac à dos et soupira bruyamment. Il fallait évidemment que le livre soit énorme. Ashton devait traverser tout le campus, puis marcher encore minutes avant d'enfin arriver à son minuscule appartement. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui vivaient dans son immeuble et c'était constamment le bordel. C'était toujours bruyant et Ashton avait énormément de mal à étudier chez lui. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à sa mauvaise humeur. 

Il descendit les marches en parcourant la première page du livre, et évidemment, il trébucha et laissa échapper le livre qui alla s'écraser au bas des marches. Ashton soupira. Cette journée avait très mal commencé et elle allait probablement très mal se finir. 

Il descendit le reste des marches en se demandant quelle merde serait la prochaine à lui arriver. Quand il remarqua finalement que son livre n'était plus par terre mais dans les mains d'un mec aux cheveux bleus/violets, il leva les yeux au ciel. 

Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'il ait des problèmes avec les fauteurs de troubles du coin. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment. Putain de merde. Il s'approcha du groupe avec lequel se tenait le garçon aux cheveux colorés en fronçant les sourcils. 

«  Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre mon livre ? » Le garçon haussa un sourcil en le regardant et Ashton ajouta «  s'il te plaît » de mauvaise grâce. 

Il savait très bien comment ce genre de mec réagissait, il en avait été un lui-même. 

«  Il est a toi ? » demanda le mec et Ashton eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il était à lui, sinon il ne le demanderait pas. 

«  Oui. Alors, s'il te plaît ? » Il tendit la main, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, pas aujourd'hui. Le garçon lança le livre à un autre qui était près de lui et Ashton soupira. Voila. 

«  Qu'est ce que t'en penses Lukey ? »

Ashton regarda le gars qui avait maintenant son livre et il réalisa soudain qu'il connaissait ces garçons. Enfin, il connaissait une partie de leur histoire, ce qui faisait leur réputations, au moins à ces deux là. 

Luke et Michael s'il se rappelait bien. Ils étaient à l'école ensemble, et ils avaient eu pas mal de problèmes de discipline. Luke se battait tous les jours, pour défendre Michael le plus souvent. Il avait finalement explosé un jour et il avait tabassé des mecs avec une batte de baseball. Il avait été renvoyé, mais il se pointait tous les soirs pour récupérer Michael au lycée. Et depuis le début de l'année, ils traînaient dehors avec d'autres mecs. 

Ashton savait ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'un gars de sa classe lui avait raconté une fois. Ashton s'était juré de ne jamais avoir affaire à eux. Il baissa les yeux et aperçu la fameuse batte, appuyée en équilibre contre la jambe de Luke, qui feuilletait son livre. 

«  Est ce que tu pourrais me le rendre s'il te plait ? » demanda Ashton une nouvelle fois et Luke haussa les épaules. 

«  Donne moi une bonne raison. » dit-il en souriant à Michael. 

Même Ashton pouvait voir l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, et il trouvait ça triste qu'ils aient dû en arriver là pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour emmerder ceux qui ne leur avaient rien fait. Eux plus que les autres auraient dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas mal traiter les gens. 

«  C'est le mien ? » proposa Ashton, espérant que ça suffirait. 

Luke ricana. Ca ne suffirait pas. 

«  Et alors ? Il est dans mes mains, donc on peut dire qu'il est à moi. » 

Ashton eut envie de lui donner un coup de poing, juste pour effacer ce putain de sourire satisfait de son visage, mais Luke faisait presque deux mètres de haut et avait des épaules tellement larges qu'Ashton ravala sa fureur. 

«  A quoi ça te servirait de le garder ? Tu vas même pas à la fac. » fit-il remarquer à la place et Luke fronça les sourcils. 

«  Et ? Comme je vais pas à la fac je lis pas ? » Ashton leva encore les yeux au ciel. 

«  C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ce livre, c'est pour mon cours de littérature. Tu peux en trouver des plus intéressants et me rendre le mien, ok ? » 

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait de discuter avec eux. Il savait très bien que s'ils ne voulaient pas le lui rendre, il ne l'aurait pas. 

«  C'est celui là que je veux » déclara Luke sombrement et il se tourna vers Michael, comme si la conversation était terminée. 

Ashton avait besoin de ce livre, et il ne pouvait pas en acheter un autre parce qu'il fallait absolument cette édition là. Il était baisé. 

Il tapota l'épaule de Luke, qui manqua de lui donner un coup de coude dans la figure. Il grogna et se tourna vers Ashton, qui avait reculé précipitamment.

«  Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, toi ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable et Ashton compris pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir peur de lui. 

«  Mon livre ? » demanda encore Ashton, ne se laissant pas impressionner. Il avait traîné avec ce genre de mecs pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Et des sûrement plus dangereux que Luke. 

«  Je le garde. Dégage. »

Ashton recula encore un peu et se passa la main sur les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une mauvaise note en littérature, sinon il n'aurait jamais son année. Et il n'allait pas rater seulement parce que des abrutis ne savaient pas quand ils devaient s'arrêter. 

Il tenta de s'approcher de nouveau, mais Michael lui jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de Luke. Il secoua la tête, l'avertissant gentiment qu'il devait laisser tomber. Ashton aurait pu pleurer de frustration. 

Avant, il aurait foncé dans le tas sans se poser de questions. Dans ces moments là, il ne demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de changer d'attitude. Il ne supportait pas de se faire emmerder. 

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas jouer au kamikaze. Ce n'était qu'un livre, ça ne valait pas la peine de se faire casser la gueule. Ashton soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde, pour se calmer. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui prêter le livre, au moins pour qu'il le parcourt. 

Il commença à s'éloigner, résigné, quand un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition. Le plus beau mec de l'univers ,selon Ashton au moins, se faufila dans le groupe, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une cigarette dans la bouche. Juste le type de garçon qu'Ashton cherchait à éviter. Juste le type de garçon qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et la raison. 

Il devait s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. 

Ashton contourna le groupe en essayant de ne pas regarder le garçon quand une phrase le fit stopper net. 

«  Tiens Cal, j'ai choppé un livre à un étudiant, tu le veux ? » dit Luke et Ashton tourna la tête vers eux. 

Peut-être que ce ' Cal ' lui rendrait son livre ? Le garçon attrapa le livre et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. 

«  Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi t'as pris ça ? Tu sais même pas lire. » dit-il en rigolant, et Luke lui donna un coup de poings dans l'épaule. 

«  Ta gueule, je sais lire ! » Il passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Michael et pris la batte dans son autre main. «  Venez, on va pas traîner là toute la journée, je taffe après. » 

Ils commencèrent à partir, tous les mecs du groupe, mais ' Cal ' resta planté sur place, la cigarette toujours entre les lèvres, feuilletant le livre. Ashton y vit sa chance et il s'approcha. 

«  Excuse moi, mais, est ce que je pourrais avoir mon livre ? Tes potes me l'ont pris et … putain j'en ai besoin pour mon cours de littérature, je dois le lire pour lundi. J'ai pas le temps d'en avoir un autre et si je le lis pas je suis grave dans la merde, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une bonne note à ce cours. Je peux te donner du fric si tu veux, j'ai pas grand chose mais putain il me faut absolument ce livre ! » 

Il savait qu'il le suppliait clairement, qu'il était au bord des larmes, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. 

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui, et un drôle de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ashton crut qu'il allait s'en aller avec son livre, mais ' Cal ' le referma et lui lança, si bien qu'Ashton faillit le laisser tomber. Le garçon prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts. 

«  Fais attention la prochaine fois » souffla-t-il et Ashton pensa qu'il allait défaillir. 

«  Putain Calum tu fous quoi ?! » cria soudain Michael et Ashton rougit furieusement. 

Calum. 

Ce dernier s'éloigna, non sans avoir sourit une dernière fois à Ashton, qui resta planté comme un con un moment, au milieu de l'esplanade. 

Il lui avait rendu son livre, sans l'emmerder. Il avait été gentil. Et même si Ashton savait que Calum sentait les emmerdes à des kilomètres, il ne put retenir son cœur de s'emballer. 

Il devait absolument se tenir à l'écart de ce groupe, sinon ça allait mal finir. 

Il rentra chez lui lentement, en se demandant malgré lui s'il le reverrait un jour. S'il le reverrait bientôt … 

 

****************************

 

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Ashton ne pouvait pas sortir Calum de ses pensées. Ce qui était complètement ridicule, puisqu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et que ce mec puait littéralement les emmerdes à 1000 kilomètres à la ronde. Il était complètement ridicule. 

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il évitait de sortir par les grands escaliers pour éviter à tous prix le groupe de délinquants, tout en priant intérieurement pour les croiser au détour d'une rue. Même lui savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot, comme il se comportait quand il était plus jeune. Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe. 

Et il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que Luke lui avait dit. Le garçon était venu le trouver le lendemain de ' l'altercation ' et, au début, Ashton avait cru qu'il venait lui casser la gueule, pour une raison quelconque. 

Mais non. 

Luke lui avait demandé de l'excuser pour son comportement de la veille, qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça et qu'il passait seulement une mauvaise journée. Qu'ils n'étaient pas les méchants, lui et ses amis. Ashton l'avait regardé, dubitatif. Mais il y avait eu tellement d'honnêteté dans les yeux de Luke qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, on lui avait rendu son livre. Le visage de l'autre garçon s'était détendu et il avait remercié Ashton avant de s'en aller, la batte sur l'épaule.

Ashton ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Luke, et peut-être même aux autres pour qu'ils soient ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper, il ne voulait pas que ça monopolise ses pensées. Il voulait faire ses études puis retourner chez lui, en étant fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. 

Et pourtant, il était là, en plein milieu d'un des devoirs les plus importants de son semestre, les yeux dans le vague avec aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé écrire. Il devait réussir ce devoir et se sortir Calum de la tête. 

Il regarda par la fenêtre, espérant bêtement que la réponse lui viendrait subitement, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Calum se trouvait juste en face de la fenêtre, quelques étages plus bas, une cigarette à la main. 

Ce qu'Ashton espérait et redoutait à la fois se produisait, il revoyait Calum. Et il ne pouvait même pas trouver une excuse débile pour lui parler, parce qu'il était coincé dans la salle, en plein contrôle. 

Il tourna la tête vers sa feuille et soupira. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de lui parler, il devait rester à l'écart. Il relut sa feuille, la dissertation qu'il avait commencée et qu'il ne savait pas comment continuer. 

Son regard ne faisait que d'alterner entre la copie et la fenêtre, et Calum était toujours là, immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. 

Les jambes d'Ashton s'agitaient sous la table, et il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. 

Il se leva brusquement, et commença à se diriger vers la porte, sans réfléchir. Il voulait sortir, aller dehors et parler à Calum. Trouver n'importe quel sujet de conversation, juste pour lui parler encore. 

«  Mr Irwin, si vous sortez, c'est que vous avez terminé le devoir, vous êtes au courant ? » demanda soudain le prof, et Ashton se figea. 

Il fallait qu'il termine ce devoir, qu'il l'améliore, qu'il rende quelque chose de potable pour avoir une bonne note. C'était la bonne chose à faire. 

Ses yeux glissèrent vers la fenêtre et il prit l'une des décisions les plus idiotes de sa vie. Dieu seul en connaissait le nombre exact. 

«  J'ai terminé. » déclara-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il le regretterait. «  Bonne journée Monsieur. » 

Il ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Il y avait quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui, qui lui faisait faire des trucs débiles, qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Il pensait l'avoir enterré le jour où il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Il s'était apparemment trompé. 

Il bouscula une fille et franchit la porte, le souffle court. Il regarda autour de lui et aurait pu pleurer de frustration. Calum n'était plus là. 

Ashton pressa ses mains contre ses yeux et eut envie de crier. Voilà qu'il recommençait à faire de la merde, tout ça pour un putain d'inconnu qui lui avait souri une fois. Il avait abandonné au milieu d'un devoir important, tout ça parce qu'il avait aperçu un putain de délinquant par la fenêtre. 

C'était le genre de choses qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire. 

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du campus, en colère contre lui-même, l'air furieux. Il devait se sortir Calum de la tête, il devait retourner dans le droit chemin. Ça faisait à peine trois jours qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, et il devait trouver une solution. Ashton savait très bien le peu de volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il avait quelqu'un dans la peau. Ça ne devait pas arriver avec Calum. 

Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard … 

 

***************************************

 

Sa vie tournait lentement mais sûrement à l'enfer. Ashton n'arrivait presque plus à fermer l’œil depuis ce devoir abandonné, il dormait à peine trois heures par nuit, et il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait eu une note médiocre, et même s'il le savait à l'avance, ça lui avait porté un coup au moral. 

Il était désespéré de prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien, mais il commençait déjà à foirer. Il n'avait pas non plus revu Calum et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. 

Ashton s'avança dans le rayon des pâtes instantanées, les yeux à demi fermés tellement il avait sommeil, un panier en plastique à la main. Il devait absolument acheter de quoi manger, ses placards étaient vides et il ne pouvait pas travailler s'il avait faim. 

Sa mère lui téléphonait tous les jours pour lui rappeler de manger équilibré et de façon suffisante. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand il avait manger un repas sain pour la dernière fois. 

Il remplit son panier de nouilles chinoises instantanées et imagina la tête que sa mère ferait avec un vague sourire. Mais sa mère n'était pas là, et les nouilles avaient l'avantages d'être pratiques et pas trop chères. Il n'avait pas le temps, en plus de tout le reste, de faire à manger le soir quand il rentrait de la fac. Il n'avait pas envie non plus. 

Ashton se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon du café. S'il ne buvait pas au moins 5 cafés dans la journée, il ne tenait pas. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas sûr que cette façon de vivre soit meilleure pour lui que celle qu'il avait avant. Au moins avant, il s'amusait … 

Il s'avança d'une démarche lente et au moment de changer de rayon, quelque chose attira son regard. Il releva brusquement la tête. Calum ! Il était persuadé d'avoir vu l'autre garçon. 

Ashton lâcha son panier de stupeur et se précipita à sa poursuite, maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Mais il n'y avait pas Calum dans le rayon d'à côté, ni dans le suivant, ni dans aucun des autres. Ashton avait l'impression de devenir fou. 

Il retourna ramasser son panier sous le regard curieux du caissier et il se dépêcha de terminer ses courses, abattu. 

Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé Calum et qu'en fait il n'existait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment fini par péter un câble, que la fac lui avait court-circuité le cerveau. 

Peut-être que son ancienne vie lui manquait. 

 

***********************************************

 

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait arrêter de remettre tout ce qu'il avait accompli en question juste parce qu'il avait croisé un beau mec. Il voulait que sa vie reprenne un sens autre que savoir s'il allait croiser ce délinquant ou non. 

Il essayait de s'occuper avec ses cours, se noyant de travail. Il voulait s'en sortir. 

Ashton avait pris la nouvelle habitude de rester étudier à la BU le soir. La journée il allait dans un petit café pas loin de la Fac, mais il était trop bruyant le soir alors il avait dû trouver un autre endroit. Pas moyen d'étudier dans son appartement. Il restait à la Fac à la place. 

Il essayait de penser à autre chose, même si ce n'était pas très efficace. 

Il resta jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire lui dise gentiment qu'elle devait fermer, et quand il sortit il faisait déjà nuit. Il était épuisé, comme à chaque fin de journée, et il n'avait même plus ce sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il avait au début. Il se sentait vide et perdu. 

Ashton soupira et remonta son sac sur son épaule. Il allait rentrer et essayer de s'endormir le plus vite possible, pour ne pas penser à Calum. 

Il savait à quel point il était ridicule, il était littéralement obsédé par le garçon en question. Sans aucune raison, il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Ashton avait l'impression d'être cette fille complètement barrée qu'on voyait dans les films, celle qui observait de loin des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. 

Il avança en soupirant un nouvelle fois. Il n'avait personne avec qui il pourrait parler de ça. Il n'avait aucun ami, et il n'allait certainement pas en parler à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il allait encore s'attirer des ennuis.

Même si c'était probablement le cas. 

Il était presque sorti du campus quand il les vit. Le même groupe qui traînait près de la Fac. Le groupe de Calum. Son cœur s'accéléra bêtement. 

Il observa de loin, espérant que Calum serait là. Il voulait seulement être sûr qu'il existait vraiment, qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. 

Plus il se rapprochait , plus son cœur s'emballait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. 

Ashton commençait à entendre des bribes de conversations et il baissa rapidement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se faire emmerder. Il savait que Luke lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais ils interpellaient souvent les étudiants qui passaient à côté d'eux et Ashton n'était pas d'humeur. 

Et puis il vit Calum du coin de l'oeil. Il parlait avec Michael, une cigarette à la main. Ashton se demanda s'il lui arrivait de ne pas fumer. 

Il avait envie d'aller parler à Calum. De s'avancer, de lui dire bonjour, de lui demander s'il allait bien. C'était une envie viscérale, comme cette fois où il avait laissé son devoir en plan. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir lui parler, de vouloir se rapprocher de lui. 

Mais c'était comme s'il était attiré par Calum. Irrévocablement. Comme un papillon de nuit attiré vers la lumière, même s'il risque de se brûler. Sans penser aux conséquences. 

Ashton secoua la tête. Il n'était pas un stupide papillon, et il pouvait très bien se tenir à l'écart de Calum. Il avait une volonté propre, nom de Dieu ! 

Il rebaissa les yeux. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à faire, puis il tournerait au coin de la rue et il ne les verrait plus. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui et prétendre que rien de tout ça ne l'affectait. 

Malgré sa décision de ne pas la regarder en passant, Ashton releva les yeux au moment où il était près de Calum. Par réflexe. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Calum sourit à Ashton. Ce sourire qui lui retournait les entrailles et qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. Ce sourire qu'il voulait pour lui tout seul. 

Il rougit bêtement et baissa de nouveau les yeux, se dépêchant de sortir du champs de vision du délinquant. Il ne voulait pas ressentir toutes ces émotions, il voulait continuer d'être normal, d'avoir de bonnes notes, de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. 

De s'ennuyer à mourir, réalisa-t-il soudain. 

Il avait perdu cette flamme qui l'avait rendu si célèbre, avant. Ce truc qui faisait qu'il était imprudent, bizarre, spécial. Heureux aussi. 

Ce truc qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui pour le bien des autres, et qui se réveillait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Calum. Ce truc qui lui faisait si peur qu'il avait décidé de s'en passer. 

Ce truc qui lui donnait envie de se lever, avant. Ce truc qui lui manquait, maintenant. 

 

**************************************

 

Ashton ne savait plus pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation d'un garçon d'une de ses classes à aller traîner dans un bar pas loin de la fac. Il était perdu et triste, alors il avait machinalement accepté. 

Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'on lui demandait, mais il refusait toujours, par principe. 

Et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, avec ces gens là. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il était là, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait être si intéressant à traîner ici. Il était déjà sorti dans des bars, avant. Il avait déjà bu, tellement qu'il en avait vomi. Il avait déjà fait la fête, et il aimait ça, avant. Mais quand il se laissait encore distraire par ce genre de bêtises, les soirées où il allait valaient le coup de se déplacer. Les gens s'amusaient, profitaient du fait d'être jeunes, et même s'ils faisaient des choses interdites et dangereuses, ils se sentaient vivants. 

Mais ce que ces personnes là faisaient, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. On lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il voulait faire un billard, boire un verre ou discuter, mais il avait décliné à chaque fois. Il n'appartenait pas à ce groupe, il n'avait rien à faire là. 

Ce qu'il aimait dans le fait de faire des soirées, avant, c'était passer du temps avec qui il se sentait bien, avec qui il avait des choses en communs – même si maintenant il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec ces racailles de son lycée. Ca n'avait aucune attrait d'aller dans un bar avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde. 

Ashton ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un connard qui se croyait mieux que les autres, mais il était lucide. Il savait justement qu'il n'était en aucun cas meilleur qu'eux. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Pas avec ces gens là, en tous cas. 

Il s'accouda à une table près de la fenêtre, le menton dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, il était venu avec eux et il ne voulait pas paraître impoli. Même s'ils le trouvaient déjà probablement complètement débile et inadapté socialement. Il avait vu les filles se retourner vers lui puis chuchoter entre elles en pouffant bêtement, pensant sûrement qu'elles étaient discrètes. Elles ne l'étaient pas. 

Mais Ashton ne se vexa pas. Si elles avaient eu le courage de le lui dire en face, il aurait été absolument d'accord avec elles. Il ne savait plus comment il devait agir avec d'autres personnes. Des personnes qui ne venaient pas du milieu qu'il connaissait. 

Il avait pensé qu'une fois qu'il s'en serait sortit, tout coulerait de source et qu'il saurait exactement quoi faire et quoi dire aux bons moments. Il avait eu affreusement tort. 

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec des gens qui ne passaient pas leurs nuits dehors, qui ne tabassaient pas leurs amis spis des accès de colère. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec des gens dis ' respectables '. 

Putain, c'était tellement pitoyable. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. 

Il se retourna vers ses ' camarades ', mais ils semblaient trop s'amuser pour se rendre compte qu'Ashton n'était pas là avec eux, qu'il ne s'amusait pas. Qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. 

Il reporta son regard dehors et son cœur s'arrêta. C'était une blague. 

Calum se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Comme cette fois devant la Fac. Ashton cligna des yeux, et Calum était toujours là. 

Cette fois-ci, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il ne se demanda pas s'il était correct de vouloir parler à Calum. Il se précipita dehors, bousculant plusieurs personnes, dont certaines avec qui il était venu. 

Il en avait assez de faire comme s'il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait, comme s'il ne mourrait pas d'envie que quelqu'un lui accorde de l'attention. Que Calum lui accorde de l'attention. 

Une fois dehors, il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes et se rouler par terre. Calum n'était plus là. Il avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. C'était horrible. Il devait arrêter de se mettre dans tous ses états à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Calum. Ce dernier ne se souvenait probablement pas de lui. Comment aurait il pu ? Ashton était devenu absolument insignifiant. 

Il retourna dans le bar, complètement dépité. Cette soirée était vraiment une des pires de sa vie. 

«  Putain, Ashton, t'as vu la vierge ou quoi » demanda un des garçons du groupe avec un sourire narquois et Ashton fronça les sourcils. 

«  Je te demande pardon ?! » répondit-il sur un ton agressif. Seuls ses amis pouvaient se moquer de lui, et il n'en avait aucun. 

«  Wow, relax fillette ! Je posais simplement une question, t'es sorti comme une furie ! » Ashton leva les yeux au ciel. 

«  Je vois pas en quoi ce que je fais te regarde. » grogna-t-il, l'air mauvais. 

Il savait qu'il était injuste envers eux, il n'avait aucune raison de leur parler sur ce ton, de s'emporter pour une simple remarque. Mais il était terriblement déçu d'avoir encore raté Calum, il ne voulait pas être ici. Il ne voulait pas se prendre sa différence dans la figure. 

«  C'est quoi ton problème ?! » demanda soudain un des autres garçons, se rapprochant rapidement d'Ashton, et ce dernier se senti acculé et attaqué. Les filles lui jetaient des regards réprobateurs, lui laissant un mauvais goût dans la bouche. 

Tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde le jugeait et ils semblaient tous prêts à se jeter sur lui. Ce n'était absolument pas une bonne chose. La dernière fois qu'Ashton s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire, il avait terminé au poste de police. Et pas pour déposer une plainte … 

«  Fous moi la paix ! » grommela-t-il, en avertissement. Mais personne ne savait de quoi il était capable, ici. Il s'était arrangé pour ça. 

«  C'était pas l'autre taré, celui qui traîne devant la Fac avec ses potes que t'es allé voir dehors ? » dit une fille, et Ashton se tendit encore plus. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait remarqué Calum. 

«  Je vois pas ce que tu pourrais vouloir faire avec lui, c'est un putain de psychopathe. J'ai entendu tout un tas d'histoires sur lui. » ajouta quelqu'un d'autre. 

«  Comment tu peux savoir si tout est vrai ? » aboya Ashton. Il se sentait obligé de défendre Calum. Il savait ce que c'était de se faire cracher dessus par des gens qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, de se faire haïr pour des actions qu'on avait pas commises. 

Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, et Ashton se sentait complètement déboussolé, et terriblement en colère. 

«  Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de toutes façons ? T'es pas ami avec lui, que je sache ! » 

«  Tu me connais pas connard ! Allez tous vous faire foutre, vous me foutez la gerbe putain ! » dit-il hargneusement, et il quitta le bar avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. 

«  Quel taré celui-là aussi » dit une des filles avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Elle avait raison. 

Il avait eu une réaction complètement disproportionnée, il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, alors qu'il s'était tellement entraîné à être quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas emporter par ses émotions. 

Et il se retrouvait seul, au milieu de la nuit, dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas, la colère lui ravageant l'estomac, faisant trembler ses mains. 

Putain de soirée de merde ! 

 

***********************************************

 

Ashton regrettait de s'être emporté. Déjà parce parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait mérité, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était, qu'il faisait froid et qu'il n'avait personne à qui téléphoner pour obtenir de l'aide. 

Il s'était comporté comme un idiot, et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Les autres ne pensaient certainement pas à mal, même si les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées n'étaient pas tellement gentilles, il n'y avait pas de venin derrière elles, ça avait été une simple remarque. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner comment Ashton réagirait, ils ne le connaissaient pas. 

Comment auraient-ils pu ? Il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Ca devenait carrément hors de contrôle, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il perdait probablement la tête. 

Ashton enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et frissonna. Il aurait dû prendre une veste. Et il aurait dû refuser cette stupide invitation. Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'il tournait dans des rues inconnues et il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait toujours aimé se promener dans les villes, surtout la nuit, même après qu'il ait décidé qu'il voulait devenir une personne différente. 

Mais il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il voulait rentrez chez lui lui et faire semblant d'oublier ses mésaventures. Il voulait arrêter de penser à Calum, à ce que les gens de la Fac avaient dit sur lui. Lui aussi avait une réputation de ce genre au lycée, et presque chaque histoire racontée était ou totalement fausse, ou tellement modifiée qu'il était impossible d'y retrouver la vérité. 

Ashton n'était pas un mauvais garçon, et il ne faisait jamais de mal pour le plaisir. Mais oui, il lui arrivait de s'énerver quand on lui faisait du mal. Et oui, il n'avait pas eu les meilleures relations possibles. Ca ne faisait pas de lui un psychopathe pour autant. 

Ashton commençait à flipper légèrement. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Il n'avait croisé personne depuis qu'il avait quitté le bar, et il n'y avait plus aucune lumière depuis un moment. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait se faire étrangler par un vrai psychopathe, et personne ne s'en rendrait compte, sauf sa famille. Il soupira et accéléra le pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir après une soirée aussi merdique. 

A la limite, mourir après une excellente soirée était moins horrible, il aurait quelque chose d'agréable à se rappeler quand il se ferait torturer. Mais là ce serait vraiment triste, parce que la seule chose dont il voudrait se rappeler, ce serait d'avoir aperçu Calum. 

Ahton commençait à se faire une raison à ce sujet. Il avait cette drôle d'obsession pour Calum, point final. Il avait essayé de faire semblant que non, mais c'était trop d'effort pour pas grand chose, finalement. Ca le rendait malheureux quand il enfouissait ce sentiment au fond de a poitrine, alors il avait décidé de ne plus le faire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui le rendait heureux ces derniers temps, aucune raison de se rendre encore plus malheureux tout seul. 

Il avait quand même compris ça, au court de cette désastreuse soirée Il ne devait plus se passer de ce qui lui apportait un peu de bonheur, même si c'était aussi bizarre que d'apercevoir Calum de temps en temps. 

Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut enfin de la lumière et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, mais au moins il y avait de la vie ici. 

Il ravala cependant son soupire presque aussitôt. Il y avait des gens dans le halo de lumière. Il venait d'une supérette, une de celles qui restaient ouvertes 24/24, et Ashton était presque sûr de connaître cette enseigne. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si loin de chez lui, après tout. Et il connaissait aussi le groupe de personne qui se trouvait devant la boutique. 

Les amis de Calum. C'était une véritable malédiction, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ashton changea de trottoir avant d'être trop près d'eux. Calum n'était pas là, et Ashton ne voulait pas se faire emmerder. Ce soir moins que jamais. 

Évidemment, il n'avait jamais ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait. Il n'était pas si chanceux. 

«  Hey Blondinet, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure, tout seul ? » appela quelqu'un et Ashton grogna tout bas. Comme s'il avait l'air d'une frêle créature qu'on pouvait héler dans la rue. 

«  Vas y bébé, nous ignore pas, on veut juste te réchauffer ! » cria un autre. Ashton leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient cons. 

Il se demanda comment Calum pouvait traîner avec ce genre de mecs, puis il se frappa intérieurement pour cette pensée. On ne devait pas juger les gens sur les apparences qu'ils montraient de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils lui parlaient comme ça qu'ils feraient quoi que ce soit, ou même qu'ils pensaient à mal. 

Mais c'était quand même foutrement désagréable de se faire appeler comme ça dans la rue, au milieu de la nuit. Et un peu flippant aussi. 

«  Allez, s'il le faut je viens te chercher et je te tiens la main. » Ashton frissonna et serra ses bras autour de son torse. Carrément flippant en fait. 

«  Foutez lui la paix, bande d'abrutis ! » râla quelqu'un.

Une voix qu'Ashton reconnaîtrait n'importe où, même s'il ne l'avait vraiment entendue qu'une fois. Il se tourna vers le groupe, et en effet, Calum se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la supérette, les sourcils froncés. Ashton pouvait apercevoir Luke et Michael derrière lui, qui discutaient et se faisaient les yeux doux. 

«  Oh, Cal, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu ! » rit un des garçons et Calum le frappa derrière la tête.

«  Ta gueule, c'est pas drôle ! » Ashton était arrêté au milieu du trottoir, le regard braqué sur Calum, qui se tourna vers lui. «  Tu peux y aller, je suis désolé pour ces connards. Fais attention à toi. » Ashton rougit et hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus froid du tout, maintenant. 

Il s'éloigna doucement, et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Calum le regardait encore, et il lui fit un signe de la main quand il le regard d'Ashton. 

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée. Calum lui avait parlé, il avait pris sa défense. 

Ashton n'avait définitivement plus envie de faire comme si Calum était une mauvaise chose. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le croiser. Il voulait le voir, et apprendre à le connaître. Ashton lui jeta un dernier regard et sourit doucement. Il n'était pas si perdu qu'il le croyait. 

 

*******************************************

 

Il s'en sortait mieux. Ashton allait un peu mieux depuis sa soirée désastre. Les gens de la Fac avec qui il était sorti l'évitaient comme la peste, mais Ashton s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler non plus. 

Il avait pas mal de devoir en ce moment, mais ça ne l'embêtait plus autant qu'avant. Quelque chose s'était rallumé en lui, et il devait remercier Calum pour ça. Sans rien faire de particulier, il avait aidé Ashton. Il mangeait mieux, et réussissait à s'endormir avant 4h du matin. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait déclenché ce changement, mais il était content qu'il se soit produit. Son travail scolaire c'était aussi amélioré, et ce n'était plus aussi épuisant qu'avant. 

Ashton était installé à une table de son café préféré. Il était bruyant et rempli de monde le soir, mais la journée il était calme et chaleureux. Le personnel le connaissait depuis le début de l'année, et ils le laissaient rester toute la journée, même s'il ne commandait qu'un café dans la matinée. 

Il y était depuis l'ouverture, parce qu'apparemment personne ne dormait jamais dans son immeuble. Il y avait toujours de la musique quelque part et les murs étaient plus fins que du papier à cigarettes. Ashton en savait plus sûr ses voisins qu'il n'aurait voulu. Vraiment beaucoup plus. 

Ashton travaillait sur un des dossiers les plus importants de son semestre. Il avait fait toutes les recherches dont il avait besoin à la Fac, et là il devait simplement rédiger. C'était long et laborieux, et il le faisait à la main. Il n'avait pas d'ordinateur et tout copier sur un ordinateur de la Fac lui ferait perdre du temps, puisqu'il n'y aurait pas accès tout le temps. 

Il était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, comme il lui arrivait rarement de l'être. Il avait toutes ses notes étalées autour de lui, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il ne les mettait que quand il avait mal aux yeux, et il était fatigué. Il dormait mieux, mais il ne dormait toujours pas assez. Et puis il restait parfois dehors à traîner, dans l'espoir de croiser Calum. 

Il s'était fait une raison, et maintenant il voulait juste le voir. Peut-être même lui parler, s'il avait de la chance. Ou du courage. 

Mais pour le moment, il devait rester concentré sur son travail.Il entendait de temps en temps la porte du café s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais il ne relevait pas la tête comme il le faisait parfois. Il espérait terminer au moins la moitié avant la fin de la journée, ce qui lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Il avait normalement encore plusieurs mois pour rendre son dossier, mais plus vite il finissait celui-là, plus vite il pourrait en commencer un autre et s'avancer dans son travail. 

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ashton se frotta les yeux d'une main, sans arrêter d'écrire. Il voulait vraiment que ce travail soit exemplaire, qu'il puisse en être fier. Il entamait un nouveau paragraphe, quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il n'y fit d'abord pas vraiment attention, s'il s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un faire un bruit il ferait tout aussi bien de ranger ses feuilles, mais la personne se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Comme si elle voulait l'attention d'Ashton. Il releva la tête, le stylo suspendu au dessus du papier et se figea. 

Calum se tenait devant lui, deux tasses à la mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il était là pour parler à Ashton. Ce qui était absolument improbable. Enfin … c'était tout du moins ce dont il s'était persuadé. 

«  Je suis désolé de te déranger. » dit doucement Calum et Ashton déglutit bruyamment. 

«  Non … non pas de … pas de soucis. » bégaya-t-il et eut envie de plonger sous la table. Calum venait de lui parler, et lui il n'était pas capable de former une phrase correcte. 

«  Tiens » continua l'autre garçon, l'air de rien, et il posa une tasse sur la table d'Ashton, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la mettre sur un des papiers. Ashton suivit le mouvement de la main de Calum des yeux, puis il leva un regard interrogateur vers le délinquant, qui continuait de lui sourire. «  Je t'ai déjà vu venir travailler ici plusieurs fois. Je te trouve très courageux, il paraît que c'est super dur la Fac. » expliqua-t-il et Ashton le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. «  Je me suis dit que t'aurais besoin de boire quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Sam ce que tu préférais. » 

Ashton cligna des yeux, mais Calum était toujours là, lui souriant et lui disant comme si de rien n'était qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois ici, en train de travailler, et qu'il lui offrait sa boisson préférée. Ashton pouvait désormais mourir heureux. 

«  Eum … eum … merci beaucoup .. c'est eum ... » Ashton rit nerveusement et posa ses lunettes sur la table. «  C'est très gentil. » finit-il par réussir à dire et Calum secoua la tête. 

«  Non, ça me fait plaisir. On se reverra ! » et sûr ce, il quitta le café, ne laissant même pas le temps à Ashton de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. 

Il resta abasourdi un moment, le regard alternant entre la tasse devant lui et la porte par laquelle Calum venait de disparaître. Et il le trouvait courageux. Putain. Il avait bien fait de renoncer à faire semblant de ne pas vouloir voir Calum. Il avait changé son karma et il en était récompensé. 

 

********************************************

 

Ashton n'avait pas vu Calum depuis un moment. Il supposait qu'il avait à faire ailleurs, tout en espérant qu'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec la police. Ashton en avait déjà eu, alors il savait ce qui pouvait arriver. Il suffisait que Calum se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou que quelque chose d'imprévu se passe, et tout était possible. 

Il avait terminé son dossier en avance, et il avait maintenant un peu moins de travail alors il en profitait pour se promener en ville. Il cherchait plus ou moins Calum, aussi. Il espérait le croiser au détour d'une rue. Depuis qu'il lui avait payé la boisson, Ashton avait toujours un thermos de chocolat chaud dans son sac. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille, faire quelque chose pour lui. Et puis, Calum devait avoir froid à toujours traîner dehors, et il n'avait jamais de pull. 

Ashton était toujours attentif au petits détails insignifiants, ceux que personne ne remarquait et dont tout le monde se fichait. Il avait remarqué que Calum ne portait jamais de pull, mais qu'il avait presque toujours ses lunettes de soleil, même quand il pleuvait. Ce genre de détails ne servaient à rien, mais il les retenait machinalement. 

Ashton se promenait dans les alentours de la Fac, il faisait trop froid pour aller risquer de se perdre, mais il avait quand même envie de prendre l'air. Il avait mis le thermos dans son sac avant de partir, et il espérait vaguement voir Calum. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'aller lui donner, alors le plus tard il voyait Calum, le mieux ce serait. Ca lui laissait le temps de trouver le courage de lui parler, de trouver quoi dire. 

Ashton ajusta son bonnet sur sa tête et frissonna. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid, et il espérait qu'il neigerait bientôt. Il ne neigeait pas souvent là où il avait grandit, et il aimait beaucoup la neige. Ca l’apaisait.

Il entendit Calum avant de le voir. Il parlait fort, mais comme s'il était en colère, plus comme s'il était content. Ashton s'avança et il trouva le groupe habituel, réuni devant le campus, là où ils étaient souvent. Ashton se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'ils traînaient ici, dans le froid, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait aller à la Fac. 

Il s'approcha et il vit plus nettement Calum, au milieu des autres, parlant avec agitation. Ashton hésita une seconde. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre un autre jour, une fois où Calum serait tout seul. Il l'avait déjà vu seul, ça arrivait. 

Puis il leva les yeux au ciel. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Calum, il n'allait pas attendre encore, tout ça parce qu'il était avec ses potes. Ashton se rappela qu'il en fallait plus pour l’impressionner. Il avait affronté des situations bien plus intimidantes, des gens qui avaient l'air beaucoup plus dangereux. Il devait arrêter de vouloir oublier ce qu'on lui avait enseigné quand il était plus jeune : n'avoir peur de rien, ni de personne. Faire face aux conséquences et ne jamais renoncer à quelque chose par peur de la défaite ou des dégâts que cela pourrait provoquer. 

Au pire, il se ferait tabasser, même s'il doutait que ça arrive. De ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était Calum le leader de ce groupe. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir envie de tabasser Ashton. Ca avait même plutôt l'air d'être le contraire. 

Ashton marcha directement vers eux, les yeux levés pour une fois, et plusieurs le remarquèrent, avant que Calum ne le fasse. L'un d'entre eux écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de coude dans les cotes d'un autre, comme si jamais personne d'inconnu ne venait les voir de leur plein gré, avec l'air aussi déterminé. Ashton se demanda vaguement quel genre d'histoires on pouvait raconter sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment méchants ni menaçants, et à part Luke et sa batte, personne n'avait d'arme sur eux. Ils étaient juste un peu perdus et essayaient de s'en sortir à leur manière. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure, mais ce n'était pas non plus la pire. 

Il se faufila dans le groupe et Calum le vit enfin. Il arrêta de parler en plein milieu de sa phrase et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ashton se mit en face de Calum et le défia du regard. Il sentait tous les yeux fixés sur lui, comme si tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait l'attaquer ou quelque chose de ce genre. 

Il posa son sac à dos par terre et l'ouvrit. Il en sortir le thermos et la tasse en plastique qu'il avait mis avec exprès, puis il se remit droit face à Calum, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Ashton prit une grande inspiration. 

«  Bon alors, comme à chaque fois que je te vois tu es dehors, et que tu portes jamais de pull, je t'ai préparé du chocolat chaud. » dit il d'une voix étrangement calme, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette rencontre pendant des semaines, imaginant chaque phrase qu'il pourrait dire, ce que Calum pourrait répondre. Comme s'il ne tremblait pas de tous ses membres à l'intérieur. 

Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais Ashton s'en moqua. Ils pouvaient bien rire de lui. Il déboucha le thermos et versa le chocolat dans le verre, en faisant bien attention de ne pas en renverser une goutte. 

«  Putain Cal, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » rit l'un deux, et Ashton leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. 

«  Quoi, t'as jamais vu de chocolat chaud ? » demanda brusquement quelqu'un, et Ashton releva la tête. 

C'était Luke, évidemment que c'était lui, qui le regardait lui aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il appréciait qu'Ashton prenne soin de son ami. Qu'il prenne la peine de passer outre sa réputation pour faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que de servir un chocolat chaud. 

«  Pourquoi est ce qu'un mec qu'on connaît pas te sert un chocolat chaud au milieu de la rue ? » demanda un autre et Calum ricana. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à dire quoi que ce soit. 

Plusieurs autres firent des remarques, mais Ashton les ignora. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il tendit le verre à Calum, qui le prit en lui effleurant la main et Ashton rougit un peu. Il pouvait prétendre être absolument calme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que Calum le laissait totalement indifférent. 

Il referma le thermos et le remit dans son sac. Il repassa le sac sur ses épaules et croisa le regard de Calum, qui pétillait d'une lueur qu'Ashton n'avait encore jamais vue. Comme s'il était vraiment heureux qu'Ashton ait prit la peine de faire du chocolat chaud, de l'emporter dans son sac et de venir lui donner. De faire tout ça, juste pour lui. 

«  On se reverra. » dit Ashton, comme Calum l'avait fait au café, puis il se retourna et prit la direction de son appartement. Il entendit les garçons du groupe poser des questions à Calum, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ventre qui lui tenait chaud, qui lui laissait un sentiment profond de bien être, et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire. Il avait fait plaisir à Calum. 

 

************************************************

 

Il arrivait parfois qu'il y ait des bagarres à la sortie du campus. C'était le plus souvent entre des étudiants et des gens extérieurs, qui se battaient pour une quelconque raison, mais Ashton n'y prêtait jamais attention. Ca ne l'intéressait pas de faire comme les autres et d'aller regarder des gens se taper sur la gueule, surtout s'il ne les connaissait pas. 

Cette fois-ci aussi, il avait l'intention de contourner l'attroupement et de l'ignorer, quand il remarqua du coin de l'oeil des cheveux colorés. Il s'arrêta et observa pleinement la scène de loin. C'était Michael qui était là-bas. Ashton s'approcha alors de l'attroupement. Si Michael était mêlé à la bagarre, peut-être que Calum l'était aussi. 

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il lui avait donné le chocolat chaud, mais ça ne faisait pas si longtemps, peut-être moins d'une semaine. Il ne voulait quand même pas risquer de rater une occasion de le voir, ou même de l’apercevoir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il entendait les commentaires que les spectateurs faisaient. 

«  Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? » demanda une fille à sa gauche, l'air vaguement affolé. 

«  C'est encore ces racailles qui foutent la merde ! » dit une autre, en colère. 

«  Sérieusement, ils peuvent pas aller foutre la merde ailleurs ? On est ici pour travailler nous, pas pour se faire emmerder par des branleurs qui foutent rien de leurs journées ! » répliqua la première. 

Ashton fronça les sourcils et se faufila au milieu de la foule, pour voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Il ne doutait pas qu'il devait y avoir un fond de vérité dans leurs paroles, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement de la faute des ' racailles'. 

Une fois tout devant, ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas tant que ça. Luke était en train de se battre avec un garçon - Ashton pensait qu'il était dans une de ses classes – et ils se hurlaient dessus. 

«  Je vais te massacrer, petit enculé ! » cria Luke, et Ashton plissa les yeux. C'était sans aucune doute ce que Luke avait prévu de faire, si personne ne l'en empêchait. 

«  C'est ça, viens, pédale ! Tout ça parce que ta salope peut pas se défendre ! » provoqua l'autre. Ashton supposa qu'il parlait de Michael, et que c'était comme ça que la bagarre avait commencé. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Luke se battait, c'était ce qu'il en avait retenu de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. 

Ashton se demanda pourquoi est ce qu'ils continuaient de chercher la merde avec Luke, pour se plaindre ensuite de son comportement violent. Si on les laissait tranquilles, lui et Michael, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Ce n'était jamais eux qui hélaient les gens dans la rue, Ashton l'avait remarqué. Luke et Michael cherchaient seulement un endroit où on ne les emmerderait pas pour ce qu'ils étaient et qui ils aimaient. 

Ca ne servait à rien de se plaindre de leur comportement, si on les provoquait exprès. Ashton connaissait ce genre de personnes, qui foutaient la merde et ensuite faisaient accuser les autres, ceux qui avaient la mauvaise réputation. Ca le mettait déjà hors de lui quand il était au lycée, de voir ses amis se faire punir, alors qu'ils avaient seulement cherché à se défendre. Peut-être pas de la bonne façon, mais ce n'était pas sans raison. 

Si on ne voulait pas d'emmerdes, on n'en cherchait pas. 

Bien sûr, il arrivait que ce soit les garçons du groupe qui déclenchent les bagarres, mais c'était rarement pour rien, Ashton le savait d'expérience. 

Luke se jeta sur le gars, et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ashton grimaça. Ca devait faire affreusement mal, Luke ne semblait pas retenir ses coups, et il avait quand même une carrure impressionnante. 

L'altercation devait durer depuis un moment, le gars avait plusieurs blessures visibles sur le visage, et Luke avait les jointures sanglantes. 

«  Il faut faire quelque chose ! » cria quelqu'un, et Ashton eut envie de lui proposer de s'interposer. Il était facile de crier des directives de loin, critiquer mais ne rien faire. 

«  Que quelqu'un appelle la police !! » cria un autre et Ashton se tourna vers lui. Si quelqu'un appelait la police, Luke en prendrait plein la gueule. 

Ashton ne connaissait aucun des membres du groupe de Calum personnellement, mais il était instinctivement de leur côté, tout de suite enclin à les défendre et à chercher à les aider. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le soit. 

Les deux bagarreurs continuaient de se hurler dessus, et Ashton commençait à envisager l'idée qu'il devrait s'interposer. Personne n'allait le faire, et ça risquait de très mal se terminer. Il vit Michael sur le côté, qui essayait de se dégager de ses amis qui le retenaient par le bras. Il semblait vouloir aller aider Luke, le sortir de là, mais il était aussi au bord des larmes. Comme s'il souhaitait que tout ce genre de merdes n'arrivent plus jamais, que Luke ne soit plus obligé de prendre sa défense. Le cœur d'Ashton se brisa et il amorça un mouvement pour arrêter le combat. 

«  Dégagez, bande d'abrutis ! » cria soudain quelqu'un. Calum. Le cœur d'Ashton se mit à battre la chamade et en effet, Calum bousculait tout le monde pour rejoindre Luke. Il attrapa le bras du gars au moment où il allait percuter la mâchoire de Luke, qui s'était laissé distraire par l'arrivée de Calum, et Ashton vit les muscles du bras de Calum se tendre. ( Evidemment, il n'avait ni pull, ni manteau. )

«  Vas y lâche moi, connard ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! » gémit le gars et un sourire glacial apparut sur les lèvres de Calum. 

«  Arrête de le provoquer. Je sais que c'est toi le petit con qui est toujours en train de lui chercher des noises et qui vient pleurer quand ça tourne mal. » Calum prit le col du mec entre ses poings et se rapprocha de lui, collant presque leurs visages.

Ashton ne doutait pas que ce genre de choses arrivait souvent. Il avait déjà vu des mecs qui voulaient se la jouer provoquer sans arrêt des mecs comme Luke, et regretter amèrement leur décision. Il n'y avait pas toujours eu un mec comme Calum pour leur sauver la mise. 

«  Je vais te dire un truc » continua Calum d'une voix froide et dure. «  Recommence une seule fois, et je viendrais pas l'arrêter. S'il y a une prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de lui tendre la batte, tu entends ? Je t'arracherais les dents une par une, si tu nous emmerdes encore. » 

Il repoussa le gars si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre, puis il attrapa Luke par le cou et le sortit du cercle que la foule avait créé. 

«  Allez Lukey, on s'en fout. » souffla-t-il doucement, et le cœur d'Ashton se gonfla d'affection. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autre, personne ne serait laissé de côté, peu importait la situation dans laquelle ils pouvaient se trouver. Personne n'était laissé derrière. 

C'était ça qu'Ashton regrettait le plus. Que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Que quelqu'un soit prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui. Qu'il fasse parti de quelque chose, qu'il ait sa place. 

Luke se jeta dans les bras de Michael, qui recouvrit son visage de baisers. Luke s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il était la seule chose qui le maintenait à flot, comme si Michael était la raison pour laquelle il se levait tous les matins. Personne n'aurait dû trouver ça dégouttant. L'amour, ce genre d'amour là, qui vous prenait aux tripes et vous faisait faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire, ce n'était pas dégouttant. Loin de là. 

Les yeux d'Ashton se posèrent ensuite à Calum, qui enfilait sa veste. Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ashton lui sourit aussi chaleureusement que possible. Il n'était pas horrifié par ce que Calum venait de faire, il n'était pas rebuté. Il avait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras. De lui dire que pour lui aussi, tout irait bien. 

 

******************************************

 

Ashton ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais il était sérieusement dans la merde. Il y avait beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de fumée. Et beaucoup de flics aussi. C'était la folie. 

Ashton se promenait dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas quand il s'était retrouvé au milieu de ce qu'il pensait être une émeute. Il n'avait jamais pris part à un événement de ce genre, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. 

Il essaya de retrouver son chemin, la rue d'où il était venu, mais la fumée faisait pleurer ses yeux, le rendant à demi aveugle. Il lui semblait entendre des explosions, comme des pétards. C'était ce qu'il espérait. 

Il déambulait au milieu de la foule, entre les gens qui couraient et criaient, essayant d'éviter de se faire bousculer. Il était terrifié. C'était à cause de ce genre de choses qu'il avait brutalement décidé de changer de fréquentations. Quand il s'était rendu compte à quel genre d'activités ses amis s'adonnaient, il avait préféré les laisser tomber. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose. Pas de se retrouver au milieu d'un événement comme celui-ci, complètement perdu et livré à lui-même. Ce genre de danger ne lui avait jamais plu, ça le tétanisait. 

Il tentait de prendre de grandes inspirations par la bouche, mais l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge, le faisait presque suffoquer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. 

Il se baissa soudainement, instinctivement, esquivant le projectile qui arrivait dans sa direction. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Il resta accroupi, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer, aussi calmement que la situation le lui permettait. S'il se laissait emporter par les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, il se mettrait à sangloter au milieu de la rue, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée. 

Des gens couraient autour de lui, manquant de justesse de lui taper dedans. Il devait sortir de là. Maintenant. 

Il commença à se relever quand il sentit un corps de plaquer contre le sien, le faisant brutalement s'allonger au col. Ashton voulu se débattre, mais quelque chose le frôla, quelque chose de chaud et potentiellement dangereux. La personne qui s'était jetée sur lui venait sans aucun doute possible de le sauver. 

La personne se releva et deux mains puissantes le relevèrent en le tirant par les épaules, et Ashton se trouva en face de deux yeux bruns, brillants et inquiets. Calum, réalisa Ashton immédiatement. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ?! 

«  Est ce que ça va ? » cria Calum assez fort pour qu'Ashton l'entende et ce dernier secoua la tête. Il voulait sortir de cette merde et rentrer chez lui. Il n'allait pas essayer de jouer les durs pour faire croire à Calum qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il était terrifié. «  Je vais te sortir de là ! » 

Calum prit la main d'Ashton dans la sienne et le tira à sa suite. Il avait un foulard qui cachait le bas de son visage, et Ashton devina que Calum n'était pas étranger au chaos qui se déroulait dans la rue, mais il s'en fichait. Il faisait confiance à Calum, avec toutes ses tripes. Il savait que le délinquant ne ferait jamais de mal, qu'il le protégerait envers et contre tout. C'était tout de dont Ashton avait besoin. 

Calum lâcha sa main un moment pour pousser un flic qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, le faisant basculer par dessus une poubelle, puis il reprit la main d'Ashton dans la sienne et ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés. S'ils se faisaient attraper, ils seraient sérieusement dans la merde, Ashton le savait d'instinct. Si Calum était impliqué, comme Ashton le pensait, il ne devait certainement pas se faire arrêter. 

Calum tourna dans un ruelle sombre, et Ashton trébucha maladroitement, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Calum le rattrapa et prit une seconde pour le rassurer. Calum posa ses mains sur le visage d'Ashton et le regarda, une émotion inconnue dans les yeux. 

«  T'en fais pas Ash, je vais te ramener chez toi. » souffla-t-il, et ce fut à peine audible à cause du foulard, mais c'était suffisant pour Ashton. Il hocha la tête et ils se remirent à courir. 

Ashton se demanda vaguement comment est ce que Calum pouvait connaître son prénom, mais il avait des soucis plus importants. 

Ils continuèrent de courir pendant un laps de temps indéfinissable, manquant de nouveau de tomber plusieurs fois, et au bout d'un moment, Calum cessa de courir. Il stoppa net et scruta la rue dans laquelle ils étaient, puis il baissa le foulard pour le laisser pendre autour de son cou et il se tourna vers Ashton. 

«  Est ce que ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? » Ashton secoua la tête et serra la main de Calum dans la sienne. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. «  Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tout va bien, ok ? » dit Calum d'une voix douce et Ashton hocha la tête. 

Ils se remirent en route, en marchant cette fois, et Calum laissa leurs mains entrelacées, resserrant sa main de temps en temps. Ils ne dirent rien, sauf quand Calum demandait des indications sur la direction, et Ashton aurait voulu avoir des choses à dire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements, et il ne parvenait pas à former une seule pensée cohérente. 

Calum lui jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets, et Ashton aurait voulu lui dire qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Il n'avait pas peur de s'attirer des ennuis, de devoir faire face à la police, ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais il avait eu peur de ne jamais sortir de cette émeute. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble d'Ashton. 

«  C'est ici. » réussit il à murmurer et Calum s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. 

«  Ca va ? » Ashton hocha la tête. Ca commençait à aller mieux. La terreur était passée. Calum le raccompagna quand même jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, leurs mains toujours accrochées fermement l'une à l'autre. 

«  Merci. » dit Ashton et Calum secoua la tête passant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue d'Ashton. 

«  Pas de quoi. Je pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. » Il marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. «  Mais je dois y retourner, mes potes y sont toujours, et ils ont besoin de moi. » Ashton aurait voulu protester, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Calum ne laisserait jamais tomber ses amis, et c'était en partie pour ça qu'Ashton ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. 

«  Oui, je sais. » répondit-il simplement. Calum se pencha alors, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ashton, les laissant là quelques secondes. 

«  On se reverra. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvre, puis il repartie en courant, laissant Ashton complètement abasourdit. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il y avait plutôt intérêt qu'ils se revoient ! 

 

****************************************

 

Ashton se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit à sa porte. Il avait passe une des pires nuit de sa vie, et quelqu'un venait déjà le faire chier. Il grogna bruyamment dans son oreiller et se leva malgré tout. Personne ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte, ça devait être vraiment important. 

Il avait tourné toute la nuit dans son lit, ne parvenant à s'endormir que quand le soleil s'était levé. Il s'était inquiété pour Calum. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il était en prison ? Pire, s'il était à l'hôpital ? Ashton n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. S'il ne le croisait plus jamais, il n'aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Ca l'avait rendu malade. 

Il frissonna quand il sortit de sa couette, et traversa son petit appartement les yeux à demi fermés. Il ne devait pas être plus de 10 heures, il avait clairement dormi moins de 4 heures. Il allait massacrer la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, peu importait qui ça pouvait être. 

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, prêt à crier. Il se retint cependant en voyant Calum, les cheveux en bordel, les mains ensanglantées et le visage sale, mais un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Son regard détailla Ashton de haut en bas et ce dernier réalisa qu'il était seulement en caleçon. Sa mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil et il eut très envie de prendre Calum dans ses bras. Il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il était vivant, et en bonne santé. Et il était revenu voir Ashton. 

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. 

«  Salut. » souffla Calum, doucement, quand il eut fini son inspection du corps d'Ashton et leurs regards se croisèrent. «  Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir petit déjeuner avec moi ? J'en ai un peu marre de te croiser par hasard, alors je me suis dit que j'allais provoquer ma chance ... » Ashton avait envie de l'embrasser. 

Il avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à ce mini baiser que Calum lui avait donné, au cas où il aurait fait ça sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Au cas où il regretterait. 

«  Eum … petit déjeuner ? » demanda Ashton en se passant la main dans le cou et Calum hocha la tête. 

«  Oui, comme il est que que 9 heures, c'est le moment de petit déjeuner. » Il avança la main et caressa doucement la joue d'Ashton avant de la retirer. «  J'ai vraiment très envie de te connaître … » Ashton rougit, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

«  J'adorerais déjeuner avec toi. » répondit-il et Calum lui sourit de toutes ses dents. 

«  Génial ! Tu veux peut-être t'habiller ? » Ashton rit et hocha la tête. Il rentra dans son appartement et enfila rapidement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il prit une veste, en plus de celle qu'il portait et la donna à Calum. Evidemment qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt sans manches. 

«  Je voudrais pas que tu meurs de froid. » expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Calum, qui rit en secouant la tête.

«  J'ai jamais froid, mais c'est gentil. » Il enfila quand même la veste, pour faire plaisir à Ashton, qui était ravi. 

Il ferma son appartement à clé, et au moment de se mettre en route, Calum lui prit la main. Ashton aurait pu exploser de bonheur. 

Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Calum lui apporterait tout un tas d'ennuis, et qu'il était un bad boy, le genre qu'Ashton avait tout fait pour éviter depuis le début de l'année. 

Mais il lui avait aussi rendu sa volonté de se lever tous les matins, et de faire des trucs. Des trucs qui lui plaisaient vraiment. Il lui avait rendu sa flamme, et pour ça lui il lui serait toujours reconnaissant.

**Author's Note:**

> i-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
